The Massacre at Freddy's
by RavenABlack
Summary: The story of the children to their point of being shoved into the suits, at least my theory towards it and possibly leads up to the bite of '87 if anyone is interested. I'm using my own name choices for the children so please don't hate on that.


A pic I did for my idea of the child spirit inside Foxy.

Pirates aren't just for boys and Zoe was positively in love with everything pirate and adventure as her older sister Dot.

At age 7, Zoe was absolutely delighted when she was invited to the class birthdays at the local pizzaria because it not only meant she could play with her friends, except for Willy her first mate and best friend who wasn't allowed in so had to stay home on account of a no dogs rule, and play in the pirates cove and listen to the animatronics tales of swashbuckling adventures.

That day though, would be one of great pain, fear and sadness.

Zoe was laughing and singing along to her captain Foxy when a character came up to her and knelt down next to her, and in a voice that was almost perfect for the character he portrayed, and began talking to her. Seeming to take interest in her purity and imagination and love for the character.

She had her own style that was rather mismatched with a stripped muscle shirt with a teal fish on the front, plastic sword, red bandanna ties around her forehead, brown skirt, red leg warmers and flip flops. Her auburn hair was always a mess and again her own style of partially loose with twin pigtails and bangs that framed her freckled face and feathered out. Her eye's were green... but her soul light shown bright yellow in them showing the man she was the right one.

He smiled darkly inside his costume though she couldn't see through the mask.

"Hey, Zoe."

He finally spoke up after he was sure of his choice.

"Yeah?"

The girl asked since the show was ending and games were soon to start. There were so many kids from her school and the adult guardians were making sure to stop fights and arguments being kept so busy they didn't think to question the costumed man talking to the kid at the show area

"How would you like it if I offer to let you meet Foxy here in real life?"

He asked, seemingly friendly and harmless, watching her eye's light up.

"I can meet the real Foxy?"

She asked, then had the thought since she was a good kid and usually kept to the rules... Dot had only had to save her a couple of times she got cocky from all the training she and her terrier mix had done in the park to be as great a adventurer in her mind.

"I'll ask mommy if that's ok first then can I?"

"Oh, I already asked your mommy and your teacher."

The impostor spoke his lie, sounding perfectly honest like he'd had the for thought.

"They said you'd love it and said it would be fine."

His grin broadened as he watched the gears in her mind click and she looked even more excited, her soul light glowing brighter turning her eye's from forest to lime green as the yellow iris intensified.

"OK! Then lets go!"

Zoe cheered and took the Golden Freddy's offered hand to follow him.

He took her to the back and through a door that said employee's only. She took the stairs down as he secured and locked the door behind without her knowing or suspecting anything. After all, he'd gotten permission so she thought. Down where they were going, and with all the noise of the games and ruckus above, no one would hear a thing and no one would notice until it was too late.

The small girl got to the bottom and looked up at the next door, reaching up to the handle with her small hand.

Just as she got the door open slightly, the Golden Freddy was right next to her again and pushed it wider, ushering her in.

"Go on in, Zoe. But we have to be fast or the magic will be wasted and he'll return to being a robot on stage."

He spoke to the kid, using her gullibility against her as he reached for the light switch in the dark room.

The instant the lights illuminated the room, Zoe's eyes widened. Not in wonder, but fear and nausea, as the sight that greeted her wasn't the awesome pirate fox Foxy but instead a ritual sacrifice of some sort. There were a of couple other kids. The two boys in their early teens from the news who had gone missing a month before, and another girl that was closer to her age who had only been missing about a week.

Their bodies, they were scarred all over with cuts that were too well done, resembling runes. Their eyes were empty sockets having been gouged out. Blood and tears stained their pale faces and that's when the scent hit her.

The floor was sticky even where she stood. A layer of blood, vomit and other bodily fluids coated the floor.

Zoe felt sick as she looked from the bodies to the Golden Freddy. They were still alive, but just. She backed away from the man who had closed the second door and locked it tight, putting the key in the bear costumes mouth and came towards her.

"Now Zoe, be a good girl."

He said mockingly knowing she had nowhere to go.

Zoe tried screaming but she didn't know how effective that would be at this depth and under all the noise of the parlor and her scream was cut short as the Golden Freddy was swiftly at her side and covering her mouth and nose in the bears comically huge paw.

"No need for that. You'll wake your new friends."

He stated in almost a hiss as if the others had the energy to do anything.

Zoe didn't like this much and in a burst of defiant courage, grabbed the plastic sword that was always tied to her back with a simple string acting as a bandolier and jabbed it back into the bears stomach as hard as she could, earning a pained grunt and a brief release. Sadly, the costume cushioned the blow for the most part.

Before she could get far, he grabbed her under one arm, a easy task since the child was a lanky little thing and carried her to a table with a set of tourniquet binds at just the right length apart for children. There, he swiftly and easily bound her and pulled the supplies needed for what he was about to do again.

Zoe's eyes widened as he grabbed the knife off the trolley cart, her heart rate speeding up further as her breathing started hitching in fear and she pulled and struggled in the binds. She arched and yanked even as he began chanting the words.

The next scream wasn't just fear but pain as he carved runes over the length of her flesh and she could feels something grabbing onto her very core. Not knowing, now she couldn't die even if she wanted to, she'd now been bound to the dimension and no way to be released by any magic or science.

She wanted to scream her lungs out. Wanted to puke until there was nothing in her system. She wanted her big sister and mommy. The cutting and screaming had left her spent and she knew by feel, smell and sight, she was now laying in pools of her own blood. And if the other kids were anything to go by, he wasn't done. He was going to take her eyes.

Her large green orbs, which were already moist from the tears that came from his cutting, continued to flood her face as she cried and tried asking him to stop, but it hurt all over and she couldn't form proper wording through hitches and hiccups and sobs.

He didn't continue directly on her though. Instead, he put the knife down and looked to the kids on the wall.

"Now, let me show you how you are going to be meeting Foxy, very personally, before I take those lovely eyes out of your skull."

The man, still in the Golden Freddy suit licked his teeth as he went over and released the binds on one of the boys.

This one was heavy set with dusty blonde hair and a couple of freckles dotting his face under the crust of blood and tears.

"This is Joshua."

The Golden Freddy explained to the girl like he was introducing the new kid to a new friend.

"I did this once before and that one failed. This time, I'll get it right. You'll see and be my witness!"

He was mad!

Zoe watched in horror, her eye's dilating as he gathered the boy who had fallen to a clump on the ground. The boy had emitted a pain riddled groan as he fell but just stayed like that, as if a ragdoll for the man to play with as he would.

The man crossed the room in long strides with the teen up to something off to the side in a area of shelves and boxes of what should have been kitchen and pizza supplies. He pulled out the Freddy animatronic from behind a shelf and set the boy, Joshua, down before setting to opening the bears mouth wide open.

With one hand, he held the bears head with hand over the eye. With the other, he lifted Joshua and began to shove the teen inside.

Joshua began to struggle and scream with renewed vigor but was very weak against the adult in the costume. And the magic cut runes over his body began to glow as he was shoved in, connecting instantly to the Freddy. Blood and torn flesh, muscle, fat and tissue began to spill out of every crevice of Freddy as the mad man put the head back in place like an orange squeezer.

At this, Zoe couldn't hold it in anymore and she turned away to vomit at the edge of the table she was tied to. She heaved and heaved until there was nothing in her system and still her body continued to dry heave trying to empty something that wasn't there. She just knew, he was dead now for sure. But it didn't feel like he'd gotten the freedom death should have brought him.

She finally looked back over from the heaving, since her body seemed to register finally there was nothing left to release and there was the blood stained Freddy's, the Golden murderer and the one that now housed Joshua. Her throat was too raw and sore to scream anymore.

The brown Freddy seemed to gain the facial expression of the boy before. It's eye's turning from cartoon character black to a lovely blue and he seemed to gain a coherence.

"Wh-What is happening?"

His speech was slow and slurred as if he were drunk and waking up after a long sleep.

"I... I can see again. What is this? What's going o-"

He was swiftly starting to panic as he was looking over his now brown body before stiffening and his sentence being cut off as he caught then he let out a blood curdling scream of sheer agonizing pain.

The entire suit began to glow as the runes covered it.

The Golden Freddy began to chant and bound Joshua's spirit to the suit in words Zoe couldn't understand but knew as a long dead language from stuff her sister told her. And when the runes stopped glowing, the brown Freddy seemed to go back to his normal state, pre-Joshua.

"Wh-what happened? JOSHUA! Joshua, are you there?! Wake up!"

Zoe rasped in a attempt to yell hysterically. as a new stream of tears came to sting her eyes.

"Oh he's still there. He'll forever be in there even beyond Ragnarok."

The impostor answered in the place of Joshua the now Freddy Fazbear, pleased he succeeded. He was doing this, in part, for the store owner. To help save money in the long run. They would now run on the spirits and hearts of these children being sacrificed so they wouldn't need recharge or any of the normal expenses they'd had previously.

"His own mind is just... asleep for now. During day hours you children will be safe and sound in your teddy head beds."

He chuckled. It was a perfect alchemy, they were mostly caged in the animatronics minds during the day when guests and visitors were there and then by night, an alternate spell was in use to be seen for making more animatronics for Mr Fazber.

"What's wrong, little girl?"

Freddy Fazbear Joshua looked to her, his ears wiggling on their rotors that let them be animated.

"Did you loose your mommy?"

It asked in pre-programmed sympathy, for it's program was child entertainer after all. But before she could answer, the impostor ushered the bear to another area to wash it off and send it back up to the show area. And no sooner did the bear leave, but the fox animatronic entered for daily check up and tune up and for it's recharge before it's next show.

"Your turn, Zoe."

She struggled with renewed vigor as the Golden Freddy came up to her with another tool off the trolley. This time, he held firm to her face and though she tried to squeeze her eye's shut, he forcefully pulled the lids open.

She saw the tool coming towards her face, then more so felt the pain as her vision turned to red then blackness. First one eye, then the other. She screamed out all she could even through a raw throat.

"MOMMY!"

She finally screamed out.

"DOT!"

She couldn't see anything, now in the dark and feeling more then just the tears flooding her face. Her entire body was shaking in a mix of adrenaline, endorphins, fear, sadness and pain and she couldn't... wouldn't stop. She felt him release the binds on her wrists first then her legs. But blinded like this, she couldn't run anywhere and she'd never be able to find the door!

She continued to sob, hearing him chant something and it felt like a part of her... her eyes were on fire and burning though she knew they were out of her skull but not knowing where they were sent to.

He'd cast a powerful spell on them and had merged them to the Fox's frame so her soul would have something to stick to and be bound to for all eternity.

Zoe tightened up as she felt him pick her sobbing body up off the table, this time, more like he was actually carrying a child. She wanted her dog Willy to hug and cuddle the fear away. Wanted her sister to come in and fight this monster and take her home like she used to bring her home when they'd gone adventuring in the woods near the park. Wanted their mothers house and the scent of a fresh stew in the pot over a warm fire because she was feeling so cold

But what came next was anything but those comforts as she felt herself being push and squeezed, cut and ripped in all directions by the mechanics inside the animatronic. She yelped and whimpered before her mind was in nothing but blackness in a void space where she could feel herself floating.

It made her feel tighter... colder and completely alone.

The Foxy Pirate animatronic came to life, it's black eyes taking on the gold of her soul light as she was easily bound to it. Zoe knew she only had a little time and began to try and take her new self apart, tearing parts and completely breaking the robots right hand off until she felt a tightness all around her. She was being trapped away and the fox's body gave a loud shriek before being still again.

"Tsk! Tsk!"

The Golden Freddy sighed out looking at her self mutilation.

"First moment of new life and already damaged. I guess I'll have to fix you up, Foxy. Well, you don't need two hands anyways."

He went to a box of supplies for Foxy and brought out the repair kit and what looked like a pirate hook.

'Foxy? Who is that?'

Her mind was starting to fall already away as she was being taken by the data to be Foxy.

'I'm Foxy... I be Foxy.'

Her speech, even in her mind, took on the pirate stereotypical accent as the data told her she was Foxy and told her what that title entailed She could no longer speak out on her own free will, just quote the script in her CPU according to programming. But she could watch as the imposter... no Golden Freddy, fixed her... or ?him? up, connecting a hook to the right hand which now blanked on how it had been damaged. The data file for that injury was blank.

"There! A pirate captain is more fearsome and cool looking with a hook anyway. It suits you."

He said proud of his work.

Zoe did seem to like the new hook, hir fox ears swiveled slowly before following the Golden Freddy to be washed and sent back to stage for the rest of the days shows. Though there was a nagging feeling s/he should be fighting this

"You're on Captain!"


End file.
